They Need!
by buns1974
Summary: This is the first in the Need series with Joss, Taylor, and John and what they needed. Summary Sucks!


This is the first story in the Need series and I thought I'd start out with John, Joss, and Taylor after he was kidnapped by Elias. As always please review which makes me write faster. LMAO!

* * *

Walking into her apartment after a long exhausting emotional filled day, Joss simply wanted to kick off her shoes and take a nice, long, hot bath to relieve the stress. Damn him! Damn his stubborn, don't play by the rules, vigilante ass.

God, why did she even bother with him? Because it seems as if they keep having this same, damn discussion every week and never coming to either a compromise or understanding. But this particular case, John seemed to take personal, for some reason, which shocked the hell out of her. What was so different about this case that caused him to go rogue, even on Finch? Of course after she found all the pieces, and put the puzzle together, she got a pretty good picture of what happened. Damn!

Shaking her head, she walks down the hall calling her son's name as she hears the TV blaring with what sounded like video games. Coming to a halt, she's stunned at the scene she comes across in her living room. Taylor and none other than John Reese are sitting on the floor playing video games. All she can do is close her eyes and then opens them back up and yep, he's still sitting there.

"Hey mom, look who stopped by looking for you." Taylor smiles at her, unaware of what happened between her and John the previous evening. John turns towards me slowly and our eyes lock on each other. She noticed the haunted look still remains in his eyes as he waits to see how she reacts to his presence in her apartment, with her son. And to be quite honest she's still unsure of her feelings on the matter, so merely nodding, she acknowledges his presence. His tense shoulders suddenly relax as if he was waiting for me kick his ass out of my apartment. No, he came here for a reason and she wants to know that reason, because it seems as if he _needs_ something. And she plans on finding out exactly what that something is.

Hearing her named being called, she realizes that she and John are locked in a trance. Breaking the connection, she turns back to Taylor. "Yeah baby, what is it?" He looks first to me then to John and back to me and gives me a smile. The little shit actually smiled at me which embarrasses and confuses the hell out of me. Sighing, she shakes her head because she can remember giving her mother a similar smile when her mother had a male friend over that Joss knew her mother liked.

Damn it! She didn't like John. Not in that way. Shit! Shaking her head once again she shoots him a glare that he simply ignores as his smile grows larger. She groans silently; saying a prayer that God would grant her the serenity to deal with smart ass teenagers…namely her own.

"So mom, can John stay and have dinner with us?" He waits and watches to see how both she and John react, which totally confuses her once again and but at the same time, she's not really surprised because Taylor has been asking questions about John (aka the "badass") who saved him from Elias. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she sees John getting up from the couch as if to leave. Reacting quickly and without thinking she responds, "Yes, John is staying for dinner. So why don't the two of you order something while I take a quick shower." She says this while her eyes are locked on his, conveying her _need_ for him to stay. He responds, yes, with a nod of his head.

"Yes!" Exclaims Taylor with a fist pump, which brings a smile to John's face, for which she is grateful. Better a smile than the haunted look he was wearing when she first walked into the room. Turning, she hears Taylor asking John, "So… now maybe you can tell me how you kicked those guys' asses so quick?"

John simply smirks and responds. "I don't think your mother would appreciate that too much but maybe I could show you a few moves sometime." Those are the last words Joss hears as she closes her bedroom door. Damn she thinks, she'd better hurry before John teaches her son how to kill with his bare hands.

Twenty minutes later she steps back into the living room just as the guys were unloading the Chinese food. Taylor looks up and says. "Great timing mom, we ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay?" Nodding, Joss goes to get some plates and silverware. She watches John interact with Taylor which is a little disconcerting. Seeing him act so comfortable with a man other than his father or close family member, in their home, puts the spotlight on what they've both been missing and _need_. And this makes her feel sad.

She's brought out of her musings by John who takes the plates out her hands. Looking up into his eyes, she recognizes just what that haunted look was all about…ghosts, from his past. Hell, he's probably seeing the same haunted look in her eyes as well. She should have recognized that look because she'd worn it herself for years after Taylor's father died.

Unconsciously she reaches up to touch his face, offering and receiving comfort only to have him do the same as he lays his forehead against hers. Both of them totally forget about Taylor, who was standing just a few feet away. They are quickly brought out of their haze with Taylor's next words.

"OMG, not in front of the kid, and not when I'm about to eat. So please, no PDA!" John quickly steps back and once again she watches that little smile, no make that smirk, cross her son's face. Crossing her arms she glares at him and says. "Fix your plate and mind your business before you're grounded for life, smartass!" He merely smiles and takes the plates, setting the table for three. Groaning she looks up into John's eyes to see him watching with a less haunted, and way too amused look, for her liking. Pointing at John, she snaps out. "And that goes for you too, smartass!"

He merely chuckles right along with her son. 'Men!' She thinks, taking a seat that John pulls out for her. She continues to glare at them but knows she's not really upset with them at all. She can feel a smile makes its way across her face. Shaking her head, she chuckles as plates are filled, drinks poured, and the three of them sit and eat together, joking, like they've done it for years.

Watching him and Taylor joke around and discuss video games makes her realize a few things. John _needed_ this tonight. He _needed_ to be here with her and Taylor and God help her, they really _needed_ him there with them tonight as well. All three of them her, John, and Taylor _needed_ each other in a way she never expected to _need_ someone other than Taylor's father. Sighing, she decides to think about their _needs_ tomorrow. Tonight, she'd concentrate on just enjoying whatever the hell this was without over-thinking and just be. Tomorrow, she would deal with the _need _to evaluate the situation with John.

* * *

Coming next Taylor's Need!


End file.
